Devices for expressing human breast milk are well known. There are generally two types of such devices: the first type is manually operated, i.e. the negative pressure necessary for expressing is generated by manually operating the vacuum pump. In the second type the vacuum pump is operated by means of an electric motor.
In these devices, pumping units are used that comprise a breast shield and a milk collection container connected to the latter. Typically, the breast shield comprises a funnel which rests against the breast so as to form a seal. The container is removably connected to the breast shield, either directly or by way of a hose connection. If the container is designed so as to be dimensionally stable, in particular rigid, it can be used both as a storage container for the milk and as a bottom part of a milk bottle for administering the milk. Such dimensionally stable containers are easy to handle, in particular when they are of a self-standing design. In other embodiments such containers are designed as soft bags. Soft bags are associated with a disadvantage in their use in that prior to being closed to form a tight seal they have to be handled very carefully to prevent any outflow of milk. Furthermore, prior to being administered to a baby, the milk needs to be poured into some other container.
US 2004/0087898 and WO 2008/057218 disclose pumping units with a dimensionally stable milk collection container that is connected to the breast shield by way of a screw-type connection. The angle between the longitudinal centre axis of the breast shield and the longitudinal centre axis of the milk collection container exceeds 90°.
US 2008/0262420 discloses a breast shield with a milk collection chamber. This breast shield can be fastened in a brassiere. From the breast shield a flexible line leads to a milk collection container that is arranged in a belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,223,255 and WO 2008/137678 show breast shields with an integrated vacuum pump and a milk collection bag that is connected to the breast shield by way of a line.